


The Day After

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February 15th and Daniel clearly had more than a bit too much to drink last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2010 and posted to my LiveJournal account (ent_alter_ego). I've always been rather proud of this one (it was nominated for the 2011 GateFic Awards) so I decided to repost here.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

His mouth was dry, his head ached, and the light coming through the blinds seemed ridiculously bright. Daniel groaned. Obviously he’d had more than a bit too much to drink the night before.

He was trying to remember just how much he’d drank when he realized that a) this was neither his room at home nor Jack’s guest room, and b) he wasn’t alone. In fact, he was curled up with…

Oh, fuck. He was curled up with Jack. Naked.

He vaguely remembered drunken sex. Damn it, he couldn’t even have a memory of really good sex to comfort him once Jack wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

This was all Sam and Janet’s fault. They had decided that in lieu of Valentine’s Day dates, they would hang out with “not one, but three handsome men.” They had been brought home by Teal’c, safe and sound and free from monumentally awkward situations. Daniel was going to kill them.

If Jack didn’t kill him first.

Okay, step one was clearly leaving the bed. Preferably, without waking Jack up, but the man was a light sleeper. Daniel forced himself to open his eyes again.

And found Jack looking at him.

Daniel could feel his heart rate pick up. On the plus side, panic plus hangover had done a pretty good job of keeping his cock from picking up.

“Morning,” said Jack.

Okay, that was unexpected. He’d fully expected something like, “Get the hell out of my bed,” or, “We are never mentioning this, on pain of death.”

“Urh,” he managed.

“Coffee, right.” With a little nod, Jack sat up.

“Uh, Jack? About last night…” he’d progressed to actual words. That was good.

“Yeah, I know.”

He nodded, wondering how this was going to play out and hoping that he could at least stay on SG-1. Maybe even salvage something of his friendship with Jack.

“Not much finesse,” continued Jack. “We’ll have to do better next time.”

Daniel’s head snapped up, which created waves of pain that felt alarmingly like a ribbon device. “Next time?”

Now it was Jack who looked uncomfortable. “You, uh, sorta gave me the impression there was gonna be a next time.”

Daniel’s head was spinning. Of course he _wanted_ there to be a next time. That didn’t mean he thought it would happen. “Oh,” he managed, stupidly.

Jack shuffled off to grab clothes. “We can just…”

“Jack?” When he had his friend’s attention, he ventured, “You’re okay with there being a next time?”

His friend – his lover!? – laughed. “I wasn’t obvious last night?”

“You…” This was entirely too much to process when hung over and before coffee. “It wasn’t just the drinks?”

Jack shrugged. “Can’t say I’d have done anything without a little liquid courage. Okay, a lot of liquid courage.”

Somewhere along the lines, enough of his brain cells had gotten in gear that Daniel replied, “Me neither.”

Jack, half-dressed but gloriously shirtless, sat back on the bed. “You know there’s a lot I can’t give you, Daniel.”

“Damned bigoted military.”

“Yeah.”

It was hard to think over the pounding in his head, but there was a question just begging to be asked. “What exactly do you plan on giving me? Just this?”

“More than sex, if that’s what you mean.”

“It is.”

“And that’s what you want,” added Jack cautiously.

“It is,” he repeated. He might have thought it was a dream, except who would dream that the secret object of their affection confessed the feelings were reciprocated, and have themselves hung over in the dream?

“Sweet.”

Sweet, indeed. He smiled at Jack, ecstatic with this sudden turn of events.

His new lover stood up again. “C’mon. Aspirin, and coffee.”

There was no way the aspirin could possibly work fast enough. But the water helped, and there was the lovely sound of Jack – who had a higher alcohol tolerance – starting the coffee. Daniel sat, or rather slumped into a chair, at the kitchen table, and waited for that necessary brew.

“For cryin’ out loud.”

He winced at Jack’s volume. “Yeah, loud.”

“Look at this,” said Jack, quieter at least. He dropped a piece of paper on the table. Reluctantly, Daniel opened his eyes and read it.

_If this didn’t do it, next time we’re locking the two of you in a room until you sleep together. Love, Sam and Janet_

_PS: Teal’c’s offered to help find a suitable room if necessary._

“Crafty,” said Jack.

“That actually makes things easier. I think.”

“You think?”

He put his head back down in his hands. “I’ll be sure after a gallon or two of coffee.”

Daniel was not a heavy drinker, and he hadn’t suffered such a bad hangover in several years. All the same, since this had gotten him Jack, he couldn’t say he really minded.


End file.
